Vocabulary
The vocabulary in this world is incredibly important to understanding it. Below are common terms used in the story and in the universe of Omicron and Upsilon. Familial Terms Ultriarch- oldest Upper Dynamic member of the family Mediarch- oldest Middle Dynamic member of the family Subiarch- oldest Lower Dynamic member of the family Triad- the Ultri-, Medi-, and Subiarchs of a family, all together as one Mother- informal term for one who bears pups Father- informal term for one who makes pups Dam- formal term for one who bears pups Sire- formal term for one who makes pups whelp- used to refer to an infant between the age of 0-1 year. pup- used to refer to a child from 2-10 years. Interchangeable with "kit." yippie- used to refer to a child from 11-13 years. juvenile/“juvie”- used to refer to a child from 14-19 years yodeler- a derogatory term similar to “tattletale”, used mostly within pups. kit- another term, mostly used in Clans or Tribes, to describe pups between the ages of 0-6 years. Sexual Terms bedded- a term for someone who has bonded and mated with another. laying doe- slang, used for a person in heat. buck- slang, used for a person in rut. heat- term used for when some Middle and all Lower Dynamics go into a stage where they have a high drive to mate. Happens once or twice every three and a half months and happens in cycles. * pre-heat- occurs two to three weeks before a heat. The laying doe will often prepare by nesting, binging on food, and some light sleeping. ** reception- the time of fertility for a laying doe, lasts about a week. They generally do not eat, drink, or sleep much during this time, though they do bathe. A buck cannot successfully mate a laying doe unless they are receptive. *** receptive- a term used for a laying doe whose body is prepared for a buck *** repulsive- a term used for a laying doe whose body rejects the buck or is not ready for the buck * post-heat- the period after reception and before pre-heat when the lower is no longer fertile. Often times, the lower will sleep for long periods a few days after. Normal body function returns after about four days. rut- for an upper or the mate of a lower, this is a period of increased aggression and sperm production triggered by the mate's heat or a bondmate's heat. If a lower is heat-blind and an upper comes in contact with them, they will be triggered to rut and mate with the laying doe. suppressors- medication for uppers, middles, and lowers that stop heats and ruts. They wear off if not taken for a week. Spring Heat- slang, used for the time between April and July when many juvies experience their first heats or ruts. Pregnancy and Parenting Terms heavy doe- term used for a pregnant lower/middle. waiting buck- term used for the sire of a heavy doe's child. whelping bed- term used for a heavy doe in labor; “on the whelping bed.” lone dam- slang, a dam who raises their children alone. lone sire- slang, a sire who raises their children alone. juvie dam/sire- slang for a juvenile parent. watcher- term for a non-blood person who watches over or takes care of whelps, pups, and yippies. young elder- term for a youngster who is intellectually or socially advanced for their age, or a youngster who has many responsibilities castaway- term for a youngster who is rejected by the parents Societal Terms wanderrouge- term for a loner who often displays aggressive tendencies and travels alone. Generally transient. rouge- term for a loner who lives in one place, alone. Generally residual. Not as aggressive as a wanderrouge. bluepaw- term for a disabled individual. Usually derogatory. softpaw- derogatory term for a rich person who has lived a posh, comfortable life. homebound- one who does not live in a Tribal or Clan group; not as negative as a Red-Tail. Red-Tail- one who conforms strictly to the Red-Tail Society. Very negative. Red-Tail Society- outside of the Tribal or Clan Society, the societal structure in which worth is determined by your biological rank. Tribal or Clan Society- the societal structure in which your biological rank does not determine your worth, Tribes/Clans are headed by a Tau/leader, and dominance is decided by your personal ability. rabbit foot- a term for a youngster in a tribe/clan who is not yet at full rank and is still in training. Lambda- one who has gone through a heat or a rut, or, for those infertile, has matured enough to become active in their Tribe/Clan and is ready for their Upsilon/Omicron assessment. Upsilon- a full member of the Tribe. Omicron- a full member of the Clan. Leader- the highest rank in a Clan, chosen by the previous one before stepping down. If the leader dies before announcing an heir, the Triad will choose a leader. Tau- the highest rank in a Tribe, chosen by the previous one before stepping down. If a Tau dies before announcing an heir, the Triad will choose a leader. Tribal Code- code of conduct, similar to chivalry, which dictates how Tribals should behave. Used in reference when dealing out punishment. Omicron Code- code of conduct, similar to the Tribal Code, which dictates how Clan members should behave. Used in reference when dealing out punishment. Category:Background information